1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for automatically aligning and stacking a multiplicity of strips of fabric attached with slide fastener stringers.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed various types of apparatus for stacking individual pieces of garment fabric one upon another which are attached with slide fasteners or fastener stringers. One such apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-203992 in which fabric strips attached with fasteners are withdrawn by a gripper at a rate timed with the speed of sewing and hung on a T-shaped stacker pivotal to and fro in the path of transfer of the strips, the strips being folded longitudinally in halves. This device, when handling relatively long garment articles such as one-piece dresses, skirts and other long apparel to which slide fasteners are applied, would encounter difficulties in that the stacker would need greater swing stroke and its location would be at a higher level, calling for a similarly high mount position of the sewing machine, and further in that because the garment strips are hung in superposed relation on the stacker, the slide fasteners thereon would become creased under the influence of the gravity of the stacked material. On the other hand, when handling relatively short or thick fabric articles, the number of layers thereof to be stacked on the stacker would be considerably limited.